


Flush

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-21
Updated: 2002-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Flush

Heart pounding, she awoke with a gasp. It was utterly dark.

No. Scratch that.

As her heart rate returned to something resembling normal, she realized she could see light. Some light outside was spilling through the curtains.

Where was she?

Eyes adjusting, she glanced around, taking in the hushed, shadowy room. There were hints of furniture, large and imposing, but she could make out very little detail. The bed beneath her was firm, comfortable, the sheets deliciously soft. Rolling slightly, she detected the soft, regular breathing of the man next to her.

Oh.

Now she remembered. They must have fallen asleep after.

She slowly pulled the comforter back, and moving cautiously so as not to disturb him, she pulled herself from the bed. After the cozy warmth of the bed, the air-conditioned air was unpleasantly chilly on her bare skin. She rushed to the pile that was their clothing, separating out the obviously expensive designer shirt and slacks, and laying them delicately on a near-by chair.

As she pulled on her jacket, she glanced at the glowing digital clock next to the bed. Five a.m. That meant she had only slept for a half-hour, at most. Her body was still sore from several hours of dancing the night before... as well as the other draining activities she had taken part in. A small shiver at that thought. It was a pretty safe assumption that she would be calling in sick to work.

She stepped towards the door and found her purse and shoes where she had left them. She flung the purse over her shoulder, wincing at the jangle of her keys in the front pocket, and slipped on her shoes quickly. She flipped back the safety latch, amazed that he had had time to think of such things, and twisted the deadbolt. Hand on the door knob, she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

Breath-taking. Flawed, and yet flawless, no way to improve upon that. Sprawled in the most graceful and dignified way imaginable, like his body wouldn’t stand for anything inelegant, even in unconsciousness.

No wonder everyone wanted him. _Everyone._

And she had had him, if only for a moment.

Stepping into the softly lit hallway, she hung the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door, although she doubted very much anyone would have the nerve to do so. She turned towards the elevator at the end of the hall, her heels thudding quietly on the expensive carpet.

There would be no heartbreak over this. No dejected tears shed. No feeling that true love had slipped through their fingers. Hell, he’d probably be relieved when he woke up without her there. Nevertheless, the memory of this would stay with her.

Lex Luthor. _The_ Lex Luthor, as commanding and dangerous as he was attractive.

As the stylish, mirrored elevator doors slid shut, she looked her reflection in the eye, and smiled.


End file.
